A veces
by soniitk
Summary: Sanji sentado al lado de una piedra. Le dice sus sentimientos a la persona que está en el otro extremo.
1. Chapter 1

_._

* * *

_El mundo es demasiado grande._

_Sin embargo, la vida es demasiado corta._

_Demasiado miedo para algunos._

_La felicidad nunca se encuentra realmente._

_Y si existe, difícil es de encontrar._

_Sin embargo, yo la he descubierto._

_Hay maravillas con grandes misterios en ellos._

_El "All Blue". Uno de ellos._

_El cual trato de encontrar._

_Aunque tendrá que esperar a ser descubierta._

_¿Existe el cielo? ¿Infierno?_

_Me pregunto a mí mismo._

_Aunque ambos tendrán que esperar también._

_._

_Poco es lo que vemos._

_Sin embargo, hay mucho que ver._

_._

_¿Sabes?_

_No soy bueno en decir mentiras, al igual que ser honesto._

_Solía disimular mis sentimientos con un cigarrillo de fumar._

_Así era como se suponía que debía ir.._

_Me estaba engañando a mí mismo, al igual que con los que me rodeaban._

_A veces ni siquiera sabía cuál era mi verdadero yo._

_._

_Bueno, al menos eso fue hasta que te conocí._

_Lograste sacar mis verdaderos sentimientos al exterior._

_Mis muchas emociones que se habían acumulado._

_Fueron finalmente reveladas al mundo._

_._

_Me hacías enojar._

_Me hacías sonreír._

_Me hacías gritar._

_Me hacías silencioso._

_Y sin mi conocimiento o aprobación._

_Hiciste enamorarme de ti._

_Aunque, no estoy enojado por ello._

_La verdad es que estoy alegre de haberlo hecho._

_._

_La gente nos llama monstruos._

_Aunque no lo estoy negando._

_Porque lo soy._

_Aunque tú siempre fuiste un mejor monstruo del que yo alguna vez fui._

_._

_Me tomó un tiempo para aceptarlo._

_¿No es así?_

_._

_Ambos éramos monstruos._

_Esa era nuestra única cosa en común_

_._

_Ni siquiera puedo recordar la última cosa que te dije._

_Tal vez porque estaba enojado en ese momento._

_No estaba pensando claramente._

_Supongo que dejé que unos idiotas me confundieran._

_Pero debería haber sabido la verdad._

_Debería haber sabido que no eras así._

_Ahora no puedo evitar llorar._

_Llorar como nunca lo hice antes. Más que la vez cuando me fui de Baratie._

_Ningún cigarrillo me puede ayudar esta vez._

_._

_Cuando tu sueño se ha ido._

_No tiene sentido vivir después de eso.._

_La realidad debe ser una mentira._

_Y el sueño debe ser la verdad._

_._

_Olvidar el pasado al igual que cuando se frota una goma de borrar en un papel lleno_

_de garabatos._

_Ojalá fuera así de simple._

_Pero esta es la realidad. Nada es tan simple como eso._

_._

_Este mundo está lleno de basura._

_Y tuve suerte en encontrarte._

_Entre toda esta basura._

_Eras un verde esmeralda brillante._

_._

_La vida es dura._

_Quiero renunciar._

_Pero no puedo._

_Me dan ganas de gritar, pero las palabras no salen._

_Trato de sonreír._

_Pero sólo hay un temblar y un murmullo silencioso._

_El único sonido que se escucha es un gemido llanto en desesperación._

_Oh, espera. Esa es la mía._

_"¿Siempre será así ahora?"_

_._

_No puedo decirte cuanto lo siento._

_Decir te quiero._

_Es demasiado tarde para eso._

_Entre a mis sentidos demasiado tarde._

_La vida no ha cambiado._

_Días vienen al igual que se van. Y así, los meses pasan._

_El mundo sigue girando._

_No siento ningún movimiento._

_No más._

_._

_Los pájaros siguen cantando._

_Las flores siguen floreciendo._

_El sol todavía sigue saliendo._

_Y en la noche, la luna tomará su lugar._

_A la vida no le importa._

_Si vives o no._

_Es por eso que odio este maldito mundo._

_._

___Sin embargo mi vida a cambiado desde entonces.  
_

_Mi voz se niega a cantar de nuevo._

_Hay luz en frente de mí,_

_Pero sólo puedo ver oscuridad._

_Mi mundo ha dejado de correr._

_Y mi vida ha dejado de tocar._

_¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?_

_No lo sé._

_Tampoco es que me importa._

_Ya no más._

_._

_Tiempo,_

_Hambre._

_Peleas,_

_Cocinar .._

_Todo ha perdido su significado para mí._

_._

_A veces quiero estar contigo._

_Pero no puedo._

_Estás demasiado lejos de mi tacto y mi agarre._

_A veces,_

_Me gustaría poder vivir en sueños y nunca despertar._

_Porque sólo en mis sueños aún puedo verte._

_Todavía puedo sentirte._

_Tocarte._

_Oírte._

_Y besarte._

_Pero esa felicidad desaparece cuando me despierto._

_La realidad es demasiado para mí de manejar._

_._

_A veces,_

_Me gustaría poder volver atrás en el tiempo y cambiar nuestra historia._

_Pero eso es sólo un deseo insensato; nada menos, nada más._

_._

_¿Qué es la fe?_

_¿Qué es el destino?_

_No puedo dejar de pensar cómo el mundo es de injusto._

_Nunca pudimos decir adiós .._

_Me pregunto si me puedes ver en estos momentos._

_¿Puedes verme?_

_¿Puedes oírme?_

_Si es así._

_No creas que te culpo._

_Yo culpo a este mierdoso mundo._

_Yo culpo a este destino de mierda._

_¿Por qué ellos deben decidir nuestras vidas por nosotros?_

_Cuando sólo nosotros._

_Somos los que tienen el derecho a decidir._

_Si tomamos una mala o una buena acción en nuestro camino._

_Es una decisión que tomamos._

_No de ellos._

_._

_No te preocupes._

_Todavía voy a mantener mi cabeza en alto._

_No voy a dejar de vivir._

_Aunque, yo no diría que es vivir._

_Soy como una botella media vacía._

_Medio lleno._

_Mitad completo._

_._

_Sé que no debería llorar por lo que se ha ido._

_Pero, ¿cómo no puedo?_

_Cuando fuiste tú quien dio a mi vida valer algo._

_Cuando pensé que era completamente sin valor alguno._

_¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?_

_Cuando fuiste tú la razón por la que todavía sigo viviendo._

_¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?_

_Cuando el dolor simplemente no desaparece._

_Sólo al revés._

_¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?_

_Cuando llenaste mi vida de diversión. _

_¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?_

_Cuando Te quiero tanto._

_._

_Todavía puedo oír los ecos_

_De tu risa celestial._

_Y mis tantos apodos._

_O ver tu mirada friolenta._

_Y la electricidad que salía de ellos, cuando iba a empezar una pelea._

_._

_No te enojes._

_Que todavía lloro cuando pienso en ti._

_Soy fuerte, pero no lo suficientemente como para manejar este_

_mierdoso mundo por mi cuenta._

_Pero aun así continuare._

_Porque me diste un propósito en la vida._

_Y pienso cumplirla._

_Y cuando lo haga._

_Estaré a tu lado otra vez._

_¿Puedes esperarme un poco más?_

_¿Puedes cuidar de mí hasta entonces?_

_¿Puedes seguir viniendo a mis sueños?_

_._

_Cerrando los ojos por un momento._

_Puedo escuchar claramente tu respuesta._

_Sentir su tacto._

_No me importa si es estúpido o si me lo estoy imaginando._

_Pero voy a devolver tu abrazo al igual como los días de sol de antes._

_._

_Puede ser una coincidencia como nos conocimos._

_No destino._

_Tampoco suerte._

_Pero tus ojos penetrantes._

_Lo que hizo que nuestros caminos se encontraran._

_Solía odiarte, todavía lo hago._

_Pero también te amo._

_._

_Sólo mi debilidad es de culpar.  
_

_Pues por mi culpa, es que te has ido._

_Dejé que mi rabia tomara el control sobre mi cuerpo._

_En lugar que mi corazón este en comando._

_Pero aun así, protegiste mi espalda, cuando estaba enojado contigo._

_Aun cuando no te dirigí una palabra._

_O incluso una mirada._

_Mantuviste la promesa que yo no pude._

_Incluso arriesgaste tu vida protegiendo nuestros deseos._

_Cuando lo único que hice fue echarte la culpa._

_Cuando era mía._

_._

_Si tan solo hubiera dejado mi orgullo a un lado._

_Y haber hablado lo que realmente sentía._

_Incluso si la vergüenza estaba en la misma línea._

_._

_¿Qué es el orgullo?_

_Cuando se pierde lo más importante._

_¿Qué es un sueño cuando no tienes a esa persona ahí contigo?_

_._

_Cuando descubrí tu cuerpo tendido en el suelo._

_Y escuche las razones de tu pelea._

_El tiempo se detuvo._

_Deje de oír los gritos de batalla._

_O los sonidos de llanto que me rodeaban._

_¿Por qué no fui yo?_

_Me pregunte a mí mismo._

_._

_Tú te has ido ya._

_Pero créeme,_

_mis sentimientos por ti no se desvanecerán o desaparecerán._

_Sólo se harán más fuertes._

_Ahora lo único que puedo hacer es decir perdón a una piedra._

_El cual tiene tu nombre gravado en él._

_Me pregunto si me puedes perdonar por ser tan estúpido..._

_._

_¿Por qué luchaste cuando tus espadas no estaban a tu alcance?_

_¿Por qué no negaste o renunciaste?_

_¿Por qué tenías que ser tan testarudo hasta el final?_

_Me encuentro pensando._

_._

_Éramos siempre como el sol y la luna._

_No podíamos mezclarnos._

_Pero cuando lo hacíamos._

_Un eclipse creábamos._

_._

_Corte y patada._

_Mandíbulas que muerden._

_._

_En las mañanas éramos_

_dos bombas chocándose entre sí._

_Insultos y demás._

_Patadas y cortadas._

_Mesas volteándose y un chinchón en la cabeza al final._

_Y cuando llegaba la noche._

_Nos convertiríamos en animales._

_Tú el león_

_Y yo el tigre._

_._

_Besos y mordiscos._

_Toques inescapables._

_._

_Un maestro de espadas_

_Y un amante de la cocina._

_¿Quién sabría cuánta química juntos podríamos tener?_

_._

_Cuyos besos eran más cortantes que sus espadas._

_Y los míos como un cuchillo afilado._

_Eran tan amargos._

_Sin embargo, daban un deseo imparable._

_._

_Cuyos ojos eran espirales._

_Y una cabeza de marimo._

_Eran tan raros pero únicos a la vez._

_._

_Éramos un equipo maravilloso._

_Un dúo imparable._

_Éramos rivales_

_Con una confianza fraternal_

_Sin embargo, con un amor de marido y mujer._

_Lucha ya sea en la superficie o en la cama._

_Pero ahora, todos son sólo recuerdos._

_._

_Nadie supo de nuestra historia juntos._

_O tal vez lo hicieron, pero nunca hablaron._

_No voy a hablar de ellos, pero voy a recordarlos._

_No voy a volver a amar como lo hice contigo._

_No sé si seré capaz de reír de nuevo._

_Pero sólo una cosa sé._

_Que nada será ahora que te has ido._

_._

_A veces es como si estuviera medio dormido._

_Porque todavía puedo escucharte diciendome._

_"Cocinero mierdoso "._

* * *

En la realización de esta historia. En un principio iba a ser un UsoppxSanji . Pero entre el transcurso mi opinión cambio de parecer.

Es por esto que Sanji empieza a pensar de sí mismo sin valor alguno. Que él no puede seguir sin él. La línea original era " Tu sabes que yo no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para manejar este mundo por mi cuenta ", o algo por el estilo.

La razón por la que es tan larga. Es porque me mezclé esta historia con otros poemas que son bastante viejos. (Algunos estaban en español y otros en Inglés)

Los otros poemas eran sobre el destino, una historia de amor de chico-chica, los opuestos , ...

Y tuve que rehacer y rehacer este poema. Debido a que algunas oraciones se repetían una y otra vez y todavía lo hacen .. pero creo que está bien ... Y no estaba satisfecha en algunas partes , sacando líneas de Usopp, nuevas ideas vinieron a la mente ...

Así que lo siento por eso.

Ahora a la historia. Zoro muere en esta historia. Y lo único que se me vino a la mente para que esto ocurriera, es que los hombres con los que estaba luchando, habían tomado sus espadas. ¿Cómo? No tengo ni la menor idea...

En realidad no hay segundo capítulo en esta historia. Ya que si deciden leer el "capitulo siguiente" se van a encontrar con una historia totalmente distinta.

Es sobre un anime que estoy planeando hacer. Si ustedes desean lo pueden leer. Y darme sus opiniones sobre el al final.

La verdad es que esta historia nunca lo pensaba traducir, pero supuse que para querer compartir la historia de mí anime. Tendría que hacer una historia primera. Así que la traducí.

Me parece que uno no puede compartir un anime propio ¿No?. Pero si la realidad es lo contrario. Entonces les agradecería que me dijeran como hacer esto posible.

Arigato por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

"Un mundo conducido hacia la muerte"

A través de los tiempos cuando un nuevo mundo "muere" otro renace. Así ha sido desde el comienzo del universo, entre las galaxias y los cosmos. Ahora le toca el turno a un nuevo mundo.

Ya han pasado 70 años desde el nacimiento del mundo "Aswrath". Su comienzo fue como todos los demás, su primera era, su raza era de intelecto pobre, pero lograron reproducirse e incrementar su población muy rápidamente. Conforme el tiempo pasaba su raza se hacía más inteligente y...siniestra. Comenzaron a asesinarse los unos a los otros a los segundos de existencia, causando que la raza se dividiera, a los 23 años; estas se formaron y avanzaron de acuerdo a su razonamiento e intelecto. Formando 3 nuevas razas.

**The Steins**, su intelecto es de nivel muy alto al igual que su fuerza; aunque ambos tienen su límite; son de corazón puro pero odio también guarda en ellos. Al no haber un jefe a quien servir o a quien proteger, estos tomaron su lugar. Hicieron sus reglas y aquellos que no las obedecían, muerte era lo que les esperaba. Sin embargo ellos solo querían "paz" en este mundo lleno de odio y venganza; aunque esta paz era según el modo de vista de ellos.

**The Legendarios**, no estaban al lado de los Steins ni de los Killers, pues ellos tenían su propio pensamiento y al haber vivido refugiados bajo tierra los primeros 20 años de pelea, obtuvieron poderes subnormales, que si bien eran fáciles de utilizar ya que sus cuerpos eran muy capaces. Sin embargo esto también ocasiono que fueran incapaces andar por tierra cuando el sol se posaba. La luz era su debilidad, aunque por ello sus sentidos del olfato y el oído habían evolucionado altamente; usando unas vendas en sus ojos cuando salían a tierra. Tenían el conocimiento de "una vida" y cuanto era que esta valía; por lo que no asesinaban por querer o por odio, pero para sobrevivir. Matar era la última de sus opciones.

**The Shadow Killers**; matar, matar y matar. Era en lo único que pensaban. A diferencia de los Rusters y Steins ellos no entendían el significado de la bondad, "una vida" y mucho menos el temor. Aunque al ser la raza más temible y sangrienta de las tres, su capacidad intelectual les superaba a los de Steins, algo inusual sin duda, pero no extraño del todo. Sus antecedentes fueron los mismos que los de Steins y los Rusters, el intelecto había estado siempre presente, pero debido a las peleas se habían dividido. Y en ese poco tiempo su cerebro había obtenido el 36% de intelecto; actualmente teniendo un 120%. Su inteligencia los hizo capaces de obtener poderes anormales; como tele transportación, telequinesis, entre otras cosas. No seguían a nadie, no temían a nadie, y no querían a nadie. Se mataban a sí mismos si ellos querían. Les encantaba "jugar" a quien era el más fuerte o quien era el más débil. Esa fue la causa de la decadencia de su raza.

Después de 34 años de lucha entre ellos; la raza de los Steins llego a su fin. El 82% los Killers los habían matado, un 2% entre ellos mismos y los restantes los Rusters. Algo irónico sin duda. Aquellos que quisieron poner orden a un mundo tan caótico fueron los primeros en morir. Queriendo hacer el bien, su corazón débil los llevo a su fin.

Los Rusters decidieron terminar una vida de sufrimiento y matanza una vez por todas. Habiendo sufrido la pérdida de muchos de sus compañeros a manos de los Killers, su razonamiento se deterioró y aquella definición de "una vida" que sabían había desaparecido, "odio" tomando en su lugar de este. Atacarían cuando sus "posibilidades" de ganar eran de mayor posibilidad. En la noche. Sin embargo estos no sabían que ellos ya sabían de dicho plan. No necesariamente era porque habían escuchado, pero al tener un gran intelecto ellos supieron analizarlos, su comportamiento y razonamiento; sabiendo que venganza tomaría en sus corazones.

Injusticia, este mundo estaba lleno de ello, no solo los que querían vivir en un orden y con fines de leyes fueron aniquilados. La raza de los que no querían matar, solo "vivir", "sobrevivir" también habían sido aniquilados despiadadamente. Pensar que sus vidas serian tomadas por la raza más siniestra que nunca había existido.

Tras haber aniquilado completamente dos razas. Estos aburridos y cansados decidieron hacer algo nuevo con los sobrevivientes que quedaron. Un 32% de su raza sobrevivieron. Aunque la mayoría fue asesinada por su misma raza. Pero al haber ganado el "juego" de "matar" decidieron cambiar a otro "juego".

Pues ahora no solo querían ser conocidos como _The Shadow Killers_, si no, también como Dioses. Querían gobernar el universo sin tener que mover un dedo.

Investigaron, analizaron y desarrollaron un nuevo ser. Juntando los DNA, órganos, intelectos, fuerza, entre otras cosas de los Rusters, Steins y de ellos mismos. Todo en un mismo ser.

"Experiment 00" lo habían decidido llamarle. Este tenía rostro de joven de 15 años con un cuerpo esbelto. Sin duda era un rostro que si no hubiera sido creado con el objetivo para asesinar, robaría los corazones de las "chicas" a través del universo.

Haciendo los últimos cálculos, un "1" de mas había parecido entre ellos. Estos decidieron no darle importancia, simplemente dejarlo pasar y no buscar la razón del porqué de tal calculo. Pues sin duda tenían un intelecto que sobrepasaba a sus dos otras 2 razas y las de otros mundos pero carecían de paciencia, lo cual era algo irónico, ya que tuvieron que pasar 4 meses para realizar este experimento. Y al haber aguantado tanto tiempo, ya estaban a su límite. Además que estos se creían de seres súper dotados. Que no era posible tener error alguno.

Le dieron click al botón rojo y con eso finalizaría el tan dichoso experimento esperado. Sin embargo, ese mismo segundo su peor pesadilla había despertado.

Sus ojos se abrieron, mirando el lugar donde se encontraba, observando todo, los movientes de aquellos que le habían dado la "vida"; completamente callado.

"Lo hicimos" dijeron todos, con sonrisas algo siniestras.

Tan solo un minuto pasó desde que Experiment 00 había despertado. Sus ojos habían cambiado drásticamente. De unos pensantes a uno con malicia y odio. Comenzó a quitarse los cables que lo tenían aprisionado junto con un vidrio con agua. Una sonrisa despiadada y malvada apareció en su rostro, el que había estado observando ahora sería el que actuaría; mirando a todos y cada uno de ellos. Destrozo aquel vidrio que lo retenía haciendo que el agua se desvalsara.

"¿Qué haces? Para. ¡Te lo ordeno!" dijo el que estaba más adelante, y en menos de un segundo, justo al haber terminado la oración, este ya había sido aniquilado. No se escucharon ni gemidos, ni gritos, ni siquiera pudo defenderse. Solo se veía como el agua se manchaba de sangre.

Ocasionando que los demás se preocuparan y que sus cuerpos empezaran a tambalearse y el significado "miedo" empezara a recorrer sus mentes, dándoles sentido aquella palabra; que alguna vez pensaron que no tenía signicado alguno. Aterrorizados, al haber puesto todos sus estudios en él, fuerza inteligencia, poder; el los poseía y entre otras cosas más; a un grado único jamás nunca antes alcanzado. Ellos que pensaron que no había forma que fallaran aunque sea el primer experimento, ya que habían derrotado a los Steins y los Rusters sin haberlo intentado en serio. Pensaron que eran genios, que lo podían hacer todo, que eran Dioses; ese fue su error.

Ya la mayoría habían sido aniquilados, excepto por uno.

"¡No!, Por favor no me mates. Hare lo que quieras, seré tu sirviente"-Suplico el ultimo sobreviviente.

¡Cállate!, que todavía no decido en que forma matarte... quiero que tu cuerpo quede artísticamente...muerto!- Dijo aquel chico despiadado. Saboreándose sus labios con deseo.

"No..no lo entiendo..que salio mal..a-acaso no me digas que..fue por ese "uno"-Tartamudeo y retrocedió el tan ya no orgulloso Killler.

Haciendo un sonrisa frívola. Este le contesto. ¡Así es! fue por ese uno que desperté tal y como lo hice. Fue por ese uno que te ahora te aniquilare!

Splash!

Aunque trataron de dar pelea. Esto de nada había servido. Pues sus destinos ya estaban dichos cuando decidieron ser "Dioses".

Después de haber aniquilado por completo la última raza que quedaba del mundo Aswrath, este se marchó del lugar, en donde había sido creado. No sin antes tomar algunas cosas que le parecieron interesantes.

¡Ha!-Este dijo burlosamente- Esos idiotas me dieron el poder de los portales. Quizás les debí haber dejado que dijeran al menos sus últimas palabras. Bueno eso ya no importa, ahora veamos. ¿ A qué planeta iré primero?. Tal vez al mundo de los portales! Así ya nadie podría viajar a través de los mundos. Mejor no..así ya no sería tan divertido. En ese caso iré al mundo de Zerath. Ese mundo ha estado viviendo los últimos 100 años muy pacíficamente, quizás sea hora que alguien les haga recordar lo que miedo significa..

Terminando la oración se lanzó al mundo de Zerath y al mismo tiempo destruyendo su mundo por completo.

.

.

.

.

.

"Vivir en un mundo  
sin saber quién eres.  
Es como tener el significado de ello delante tuyo  
pero sin poder verlo, tocarlo o alcanzarlo".

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

Sobre el experimento humano que crearon para su conveniencia y que este al final los salga asesinando a todos..Sé que es muy usual. Pero él no es el personaje principal de este anime que estoy plañendo hacer.

Por cierto en el principio. Se dice que son 70 años de la creación de este planeta. Y después menciona sobre la raza de este. Quise decir que desde el principio y hasta que el experiment 00 lo haya destruido. Todo eso fue 70 años.

Cambie el nombre de los RUSTERS por THE LEGENDARIOS. Ya que ese había sido el nombre original. Pero por problemas del programa que estaba usando en el momento. Se borró el documento. Y al no acordarme le había cambiado de nombre.

Como sabrán hay animales que matan apenas salen de sus huevos. Así que pensé. ¿Porque no hacer lo mismo con ellos?

Si les gusto. Planeo continuarlo. Aunque quizás igualmente lo haga aun si no es así..

Para los que desean continuarla pueden hacerlo por mi cuenta en "fictionpress"

SearchWriterSoniitk


End file.
